


Quitting

by Monicalynn329



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angry Harry, Angry Louis, Breakup, Fighting, High Louis, High Zayn, M/M, Makeup, Sad Harry, Weed, larry Stylinson breakup, larry stylinson - Freeform, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicalynn329/pseuds/Monicalynn329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds the leaked video of Louis and Zayn smoking weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If you read this, I appreciate it so much!!

Harry and Louis had been together for four years. Ever since XFactor, when Harry was a baby-faced sixteen year old with big dreams and a big heart. And Louis was the stupid eighteen year old with nothing else planned for life, just trying to see if he could actually make it.  
Well, they had made it as a band as well as a couple. But, rocky roads were ahead of them. 

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" Harry spat, as he barged onto their tour bus, iPhone in hand, the leaked video of Louis and Zayn smoking a blunt while leaving Peru, playing on his screen. His knuckles clenched around the form of technology as he glared at the man in suspect. 

Louis looked up from where he was playing a round of Fifa on his phone. His eyes narrowed as tried to get a quick glance of what was on the taller boy's screen before Harry pressed pause on the video, shoving the phone into his pocket. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's antics, taking a quick glance back at his own screen, shrugging his shoulders. 

"What are you on about now, Harry?" Louis asked dully, not in the mood to get into another ridiculous argument with his boyfriend.  
Last night's had been about how Louis spent too much time messing around in rehearsals instead of actually practicing his lyrics. Which Louis had argued back, that he didn't need to practice since he could sing quite fine. Harry hadn't agreed, which led to Louis getting defensive and snapping at Harry about him thinking he was the lead singer in the band, and the rest of the boy's were just his back up singers. 

Of course, the fight had been ridiculous and uncalled for but, Louis was never one to back down from a challenge. 

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes, taking a step forward snatching Louis' phone from his hands, shoving it into his pants.  
"Pay attention to me for once, instead of your damn phone" Harry was on the verge of breaking the phone. Louis always seemed to be on the phone when Harry came to talk to him. Louis had said it was because he only came to start arguments.

"Give me my phone back, Harold" Louis said in a low voice, lips curling into a scowl as he reached a hand out, ready to stick it down Harry's pants to grab for his phone. Though, he'd always quite like to grab for his dick as well, since he and Harry have had proper sex in ages. 

"Oh yeah? You want your phone back? Why, Louis? So you can record another video of you and Zayn getting high?" Harry had finally cracked, having enough of skirting around the subject. Harry noticed how Louis' eyes had widened and how he leaned back a little. 

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked simply which caused Harry to laugh humorlessly. 

"Don't give me that fucking shit, Louis. You know damn well what I'm talking about." Harry retorted, hands resting on his hips as he glared at his boyfriend in question. 

"So what? Me and Zayn got a little high. No big deal" Louis shrugged, crossing his arms, already putting himself in a defensive mode. He tended to get this way because whenever he and Louis fought, Harry loved to belittle him, and make him feel less of a person. 

"A little?" Harry squawked, indignantly, staring at Louis with an incredulous look. "You said you'd stop" Harry tacked on at the end, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for another excuse to coming spewing out of his lover's mouth. 

Louis shook his head immediately, standing up from the couch so he was eye to eye with Harry. "No I didn't. I clearly remember saying that I would cut back" Louis replied with ease, as if he didn't care that he was ruining his own health with the harmful toxins he was smoking. 

"Cut back? It doesn't look like you cut back in the video," Harry argued, snatching his own phone out of his back pocket, pressing play, so Louis could see for himself. 

Louis snatched the phone out of Harry's hand, eyes flickering over the glowing screen as he heard his own voice talking about drugs and his love for Mary J. He watched as the camera turned to Zayn, who was clearly smoking a blunt. He hadn't remembered recording all of this. He must have been so high, he couldn't even control his own actions. But, its not like Louis was going to admit to it. 

"How'd you find this video, Harry? Were you searching for another thing for us to argue about? That's all you seem to want to do, lately!" Louis snapped, shoving the phone back at Harry, not wanting to see anymore of the 'evidence'. Its not like he was addicted. He could stop anytime he wanted. 

"You leaked the god damn video, Louis!" Harry cried out in frustration, letting his hands fall to his sides, almost as if he was giving up helping Louis anymore. Louis didn't seem to want help quitting. So why was Harry trying so hard?  
"You were so fucking high, you don't even remember posting the video. How could you be so reckless? This isn't the Louis I fell in love with" Harry's voice lowered an octave as he stared at Louis, features exhausted from all the weeks on tour, and all the fighting that had been happening between him and Louis. 

"Yeah? Well maybe the Louis you fell in love with, isn't here anymore." Louis spat, all the anger having drained out of his body, he couldn't fight Harry anymore. Harry was right but, he wasn't going to admit it. You could blame that on his pride and stubbornness. 

Harry almost flinched back at Louis' words, his expression crumbling. He would feel the tears building but, he pushed them away. He wasn't about to cry in front of Louis. He couldn't show any weakness. That's what Louis lived off of.  
"So its settled then? You're not going to stop?" Harry breeched the subject, knowing that if Louis wasn't going to stop smoking weed, then he couldn't be in a relationship like this anymore. 

"You don't control my life, Harry. I can do what I want" The words were left hanging in the air, somehow Louis felt that that was the wrong thing to say in that moment. 

"You're right. You can do what you want but, you're not going to do it with me sticking around" 

"Harry what-" Louis was cut off by two words he never wanted to hear accompanied the slam of the tour bus door. 

"Goodbye, Louis,"


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis breaks a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a part two everyone wanted!

The past week had been hell on not only Louis and Harry but, the band as a whole. The tension seemed thickest when they were rehearsing, because Harry refused to speak to Louis, and even held a little grudge against Zayn, because he was there with Louis, smoking with him instead of warning Louis to stop. He could have reminded Louis that Harry would be furious if he found out but, no. Zayn had decided to light up, and roll one with Louis. So of course Harry had a reason to be mad at Zayn. 

Two days after the break-up, Liam was the first to notice the tension between Louis and Harry. He noticed the way Louis seemed grumpier than normal in the mornings. Or how Louis would snap at anyone that even dared to look in his direction.  
At first, Liam had thought that maybe Harry and Louis had gotten into one of their many arguments. Liam knew that they argued frequently but, he was so sure that they made up after every single little spat. He had thought the arguments were a result of being on tour and having so little personal space.  
Being on tour for so long has put stress on them all but, for Louis and Harry it had always been worse. They weren't functioning on their own, they were always functioning as whole. But, as Harry and Louis had proven, that didn't work. 

"Louis! Get off your phone, we're suppose to be rehearsing" Liam scolded, as he noticed that Louis had snuck off to the corner again, staring down at the brightened screen with a scowl on his face. Louis had been off all week, and Liam was starting to get frustrated with both Louis and Harry's attitudes. Louis was acting like a douche bag and was refusing to participate in the rehearsals while Harry had been acting like he hadn't done anything, refusing to apologize for whatever he did that had caused the rift between him and Louis. 

Louis' eyes snapped up, tearing his gaze from his phone, eyes rolling before he had locked his phone, slipping it into the pocket of his sweat pants.  
"Whatever" He grumbled.  
Liam took a deep breath, not wanting to start an argument with the stubborn lad at the moment. He was tired like the rest of them but, here he was, trying to keep the band together. 

It got worse as the hours passed. They were all exhausted from rehearsals and they knew that with their concert coming up around the corner, they had to get the staging and transitions right, if they didn't want to look like five idiots on stage. Harry messed up his solo in Midnight Memories for the third time in row, voice cracking each time he got to the high note. Harry groaned, coughing into his shoulder, wincing at the soreness in his throat.  
Harry's head snapped over to Louis, when he heard him snicker. Harry's eyes narrowed at the shorter boy. 

"C'mon, Styles. Get it right" Louis teased, trying to get a reaction out of the boy who had broken his heart, just two nights back. 

Harry clenched his jaw, not knowing if he should stoop down to Louis' level. He knew what the sneaky boy was trying to do, and Harry resisted the urge to punch the smirking boy in the face. 

"Fuck off, Tomlinson" he managed to croak out, handing his microphone to one of the stage managers, walking over to the edge of the stage, snatching the water bottle from the ground, untwisting the cap, taking a long sip. 

Harry shook out his curls, before pushing them back up into their sweaty quiff. He glanced over at Liam, who was talking with their rehearsal manager while Niall was in a conversation with Zayn, making large gestures with his hands, managing to get a laugh out of the dark haired boy.  
When his gaze managed to flicker over to Louis, he noticed that the boy was once again on his phone. 

When Harry had broken things off with Louis the other day, his first thought was that he had overreacted and that Louis didn't deserve Harry walking out on him like that. But, Harry had called his mum right after it had happened, and Anne had simply told her son to do what he thought was right. Harry had spent hours thinking after the conversation with his mum. 

He had tried compromising with Louis' habit of smoking. The first time Louis came home smelling like weed, Harry had an asthma attack. Harry had cried and begged Louis to leave the room, wheezing out that he simply couldn't breathe. Harry thought he would stop after that incident. 

The second time Harry had caught Louis smoking weed, he had found a couple blunts hiding in his sock drawer. Harry had gotten out of the shower, going over to his and Louis' dresser, slipping on a pair of briefs when he found the blunts in a plastic baggie. Harry had confronted Louis about it and Louis snapped at him. He had told Harry that he wasn't respecting his privacy, and that he wasn't allowed to go through his things like that. Harry had thrown the blunts out, which had resulted in Louis leaving to get high with Zayn.

The third time Louis had gotten high, Harry had almost put himself in the hospital. Harry had caught Louis lighting up a blunt outside, behind the venue of the concert they had just performed. It was ironic, because Louis had smelt like weed before the concert as well. Harry knew he was addicted, even if it was just a recreational drug. Harry had walked up to Louis the minute he caught him lighting up the blunt. Harry had snatched the blunt from in between Louis' lips, glaring at horrible substance that was now in his hand. He brought the blunt to his lips, taking a quick drag, letting the toxin into his lungs. Harry began to cough violently, choking on the smoke, trying to breathe in some oxygen. 

"Harry! What the fuck?" Louis had cried out, patting at his boyfriend's back, relaxing a little when Harry had stopped coughing, once he had taken a hit from his inhaler. "Why'd you do that? You have asthma! Are you crazy?" Louis cried out, having forgotten about the blunt that had dropped to the ground. 

"I wanted to know why you like it so much" Harry managed to croak out, licking his lower lip, cringing at the taste of weed. 

That was the night Louis had promised Harry to stop. No matter which way Louis wanted to twist the words, Louis had promised he would stop. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Harry." Louis told his boyfriend, a serious look on his face as he stared into Harry's emerald eyes, cupping Harry's jaw, running a thumb over his bottom lip. 

"Will you stop smoking, Lou?" Harry asked softly, leaning into Louis' touch, resting a hand on Louis' hip, eyes flickering over Louis' harsh features. The scruff on his chin, to the cut of his cheekbones and jaw. Louis was beautiful to him, and he didn't want to loose Louis to drugs, that would then turn into harder drugs. 

"As long as you don't do that ever again" Louis replied in the moment, obviously not meaning it but, Harry was naive at times and he had believed the older lad. 

"Promise?" Harry asked hopefully 

"I promise" 

 

Louis had broken that promise only a week later, when the video had been leaked .That's why Harry was so furious when he had found the video. Louis had made him a promise, that he had decided he wasn't going to keep. Harry had kept every single promise he had made with Louis. He felt betrayed when he found out Louis hadn't kept his own. 

Looking back now, Harry should have know Louis wasn't going to keep the promise. The day of the video, Harry had been in a different van. Louis and Zayn had decided they wanted to ride in the SUV with Paul and their managers. Harry had thought it was a little weird at the time but, thinking about it now, it made sense. Louis wanted to smoke weed, thinking that Harry wouldn't find out. Harry wouldn't have found out, if Louis hadn't recorded the video. But, Louis was an idiot when he was sober and definitely an idiot when he was high. 

 

Three weeks after the break-up.  
The boys were fed up with Louis and Harry refusing to speak to each other. Even the fans were starting to question what was going on between the two lads. They weren't a couple anymore and it was making Louis and Harry miserable. They were both too stubborn to apologize or try to make anything better. Louis had too much pride and Harry kept trying to convince himself that he didn't love Louis anymore.  
All the boys knew that was bullshit, but Harry was adamant on trying to stop his love for the drug addicted boy. 

Zayn was the first one to confront Louis about apologizing. Niall, Liam, and Zayn all knew that it made more sense if Louis apologized because he was the one to fuck up. He had broken his promise, without even telling Zayn he had promised Harry anything. Zayn was also on Harry's bad side, and for once, it wasn't Zayn's fault. Zayn knew that if he had know about the promise, he wouldn't have smoked weed, and he would have made sure Louis didn't smoke weed as well. 

"Louis, you need to apologize to Harry. We all know you guys are miserable" Zayn said sternly, pausing their game of fifa. Zayn had thought it would be easy to bribe Louis with a game of fifa before he had brought up the subject. 

"What? No. Fuck that, Zayn. He broke up with me" Louis argued stubbornly, tossing his controller onto the couch cushion, standing up, crossing his arms.  
Zayn grabbed Louis' bicep, tugging him back down, not about to let Louis walk away and continue to ignore the problem. 

"Yeah? Why did he break up with you, Louis?" Zayn paused, watching Louis' jaw clench, knowing the boy was thinking over the question. "I think it was because of a broken promise" Zayn prodded, which led to Louis getting even angrier. 

"Oh fuck you, Zayn! What do you know about that promise?" Louis snapped, shrugging Zayn's arm off his bicep. "It wasn't even a promise and Harry knew that!" Louis tried to defend himself, not even believing the own words that were coming out of his mouth. 

Zayn snorted, shaking his head. "Is that why he broke up with you, then? Because you got baked, and you told him you wouldn't? But I forgot. That's not a promise, is it?" Zayn taunted the older boy, hoping it would get Louis to crack, and finally admit that he needed to apologize. 

Louis groaned, rubbing a hand down his face, shaking his head.  
"I fucked up, didn't I?" Louis grumbled, his pride hurt just a little, because he was wrong and Harry a clear reason for why he ended things. 

"Big time, mate. But, its not too late, yeah?" Zayn patted Louis' shoulder, standing up from the couch.

"For Harry it might be" Louis grumbled. 

Louis had apologized the next night. He was trying to gain the courage all day to do it, and karma was a bitch because Louis had finally found the courage right after their concert. 

"We're One Direction and thank you for-" Niall's voice was cut off by Louis' own. 

"Wait! Before we go, I just want to say one thing" Louis spoke, his voice wavering only slightly. His eyes locked on Harry's and he kept his gaze, knowing this was his only chance to change Harry's mind.  
"A couple weeks ago, I had done something completely stupid." Louis started off, hearing a few 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.  
"And this stupid thing I had done, had broken a promise me and Harry had made. I know it was stupid of me, and I shouldn't have done it but, in the moment, I hadn't cared. When I had made the promise, I honestly wasn't planning on keeping it. But, seeing how much that promise had meant to Harry, I know it was wrong of me to break and I regret breaking it. I want to formally apologize to Harry for my stupidness and to the fans, for letting them see me at my lowest" Louis' voice quieted as he heard the fans cheer and screams of 'Larry Stylinson!'. Louis watched Harry's expression change from harsh to blank.  
Louis let out a breath of relief, not knowing how hard it really was to apologize, once he had gotten the words out.  
His expression immediately crumpled when Harry turned around and walked off the stage. 

 

Louis walked backstage, head hung low, heart feeling like it was in his stomach. Harry had walked away. Louis didn't think in a million years that Harry would just walk away from him. Louis felt his heart being broken all over again. 

Louis grunted when he felt a pair of limbs being thrown around his body and a pair of lips being smashed onto his. Louis felt himself fall into a familiar routine as he kissed Harry just a fiercely. Louis pulled away when he had ran out of breath, staring into Harry's wet eyes. 

 

"Harry I am so fucking sorry-" Louis was cut off by Harry's snort "Shut up and kiss me you fool" Harry replied and Louis couldn't resist a smile, pulling Harry back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there's any other prompt ideas you want written, just comment! (:


End file.
